


Home

by superheroine



Series: Inspired by Scenes from Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroine/pseuds/superheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place like home, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

_"There's no place like home."_

_-Season Ten, Episode Eleven_

 

Hunters never go home; they don't have one to go to. No one place they can call their own, nowhere to know they have a bed waiting for them.

It isn't safe in their line of work.

Hunters make their family and friends their home. It is the closest they will ever have.

John Winchester instilled this lesson into his sons early in life. The first time Dean asked why they had to keep moving, John gave them that speech. Every time they moved, he told them again.

The Winchester boys got used to not having a home, but they were never homeless.

They had each other.


End file.
